


Love Letters

by Yume_no_Tsubasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Tsubasa/pseuds/Yume_no_Tsubasa
Summary: "It was time you realized it."The story about how a bracelet and old letters were the key to open Maos heart.





	Love Letters

It was a normal saturday for Mao Isara, he slept well, went grocery shopping, met with his friends and now he was standing in Ritsus door, looking at the sleeping form of his childhood friend. His parents and brother were most likely out which left the two of them alone in the house. Seeing Ritsus calm, sleeping face he decided for once to let him sleep a little longer, the movie they wanted to watch was running in the late evening anyway. Being prepared he pulled out his manga, ready to read it until it was time to wake Ritsu. In the process he knocked over a small pile of clothes, dropping a golden bracelet down which rolled under the bed. It didn't took him long to figure out that it probably belonged to Ritsus friend, Izumi, and he really didn't want to anger him for various reasons.

Laying down he spottet it laying in a way that forced Mao to first pull out the box it rolled behind. Hearing the material scratch over the floor he was glad that Ritsu had such a deep sleep, even if he was used to it by now he didn't feel like dealing with a woken up Ritsu more often than necessary. Reaching his goal of retrieving the thin band of gold he was in the process to put the box back when something caught his eye. ' _To Mao_ ' stood at the side in fine handwriting and against his better judgement he opened the box. He was surprised when he was greeted by a dozen of letters, stored inside neatly, all addressed to him. Throwing a checking glace at Ritsu, he was still deep asleep, Mao went over his options.

Closing the box and pretending to never have seen it seemed the most logical because Ritsu was clearly hiding the box. On the other hand all these letters were addressed to him and he really wanted to know what their content was. Curiosity won and he took a batch out, realizing that the ones at the bottom looked already lightly aged. Starting with these he began to open them, reading every word with care to not miss a thing. Judging from the date they were already a few years old he noticed. The way dots of ink grew at points where he paused his writing, the swelling and thinning lines of his words when he speeded up or slowed down in the first letter all caught his eye. The content was filled with praise and pure wishes of a child, even if Mao questions Ritsus wish to make him his bride one day. Continuing to read more and more letters Mao got confused before he started putting things together. By the time he realized that Ritsus affection wasn't just his friendship but genuine love his face came close in colour to his hair and he held the eleventh letter in his hand. The dark haired boy wrote about his soft skin, divine smell, kind smile and other things in such a gentle, loving way that made his heart flutter.

Suddenly Ritsus kisses in his neck, the way he clings to him and his playful remarks gained a deeper meaning. Lost in thoughts he didn't notice that Ritsu woke up until he heard the familiar voice. "M-Maa-kun... Why do you-" Turning around he looked into bright, beautiful, red eyes. "You shouldn't- you were never supposed to see them." Shaking he closed his eyes, looking like he was going to get yelled at.

"Ritchan..." Climbing on the bed he pulled him into a tight hug, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "You love me, right?" He asked quietly to not scare the other boy away. Ritsu nodded, clinging to Mao like he was afraid of being pushed away and Mao realized that it was most likely the case. He had hidden these love letters after all, with all the confessions and loving words that were directed at his closest friend. Taking his face into his hand he smiled a little, leaning their foreheads together. Suddenly he was sure, without any doubts left that he wanted them to always stay together. Suddenly the words that made his heart flutter and beat faster were clear.

"I love you too."

Red irises looked into green ones before Ritsus body became limp and he collapsed against Mao, a smile on his face as he hummed, voice quiet as he spoke.

"It was time you realized it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Izumi for unknowingly playing matchmaker. I love the idea of Ritsu having secret love letters haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it a kudos or comment would be appreciated ~


End file.
